the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Inquilabstan
Revolutionary Armed Forces The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Inquilabstan are composed of the Inquilabstani People's Airforce (IPAF), Inquilabstani People's Army (IPA), and Inquilabstani People's Navy (IPN). The headquarters of the Armed Forces is in Delhi, the capital city of Inquilabstan. The Premier acts as de jure Commander in chief of the Armed Forces, while de facto control lies with the executive. The Ministry of Defense (MoD) is the ministry charged with the responsibilities of countering insurgency and ensuring external security of India. All citizens must serve in the PM for one year and receive basic training unless physically or mentally unfit. All citizens above the age of 18 may join the armed forces after their mandatory service passing a test of physical and mental fitness. Training occurs at local military bases and for officers, at the Defense Academies. Military training in operating small arms and antiaircraft and tank vehicles, survival skills, and basic medical training is provided to Senior Secondary School staudents and college students. A one and a half year term of service is mandated for physically and mentally fit individuals after the end of their schooling. Conscripts also perform other roles, particularily in disaster mitigation and construction. The Armed Forces have six main tasks; *To assert the territorial integrity of Inquilabstan. *To defend the country if attacked by a foreign nation. *To send aid to all other nations dedicated to the Socialist Ideal. *To follow the Cold Start doctrine, meaning that the Armed Forces are able to quickly mobilize and take offensive actions without crossing the enemy's nuclear-use threshold. *To support the civil community in case of disasters. *To participate in RSDF peacekeeping operations in consonance with Inquilabstan’s commitment to the TFL Charter. The Defence Research and Development Directorate (DRDD) is an agency of the Socialist Republic of Inquilabstan, responsible for the development of technology for use by the military, headquartered in New Delhi. It was formed in 1958 by the merger of the Technical Development Establishment and the Directorate of Technical Development and Production with the Defense Science Organisation. DRDD has a network of 52 laboratories which are engaged in developing defense technologies covering various fields, like aeronautics, armaments, electronic and computer sciences, human resource development, life sciences, materials, missiles, combat vehicles development and naval research and development. The organization includes more than 5,000 scientists and about 25,000 other scientific, technical and supporting personnel. Annual operating budget of DRDD is pegged at $1.6 billion The code of conduct of the RAF is detailed in a semi-official book called "Customs and Etiquette in the Services", written by retired Major General Ravi Premjith, which details how personnel are expected to conduct themselves generally. Joint Strategic General Forces Command (The Stavka or General Command) is the highest command structure of the RAF. The state military system, through the Stavka upholds the principle of the CPI's absolute leadership over the armed forces. The party and the State jointly established the Stavka that carries out the task of supreme military leadership over the armed forces. The Central Committee of the Communist Party leads in all military affairs. The Premier directs the state military forces and the development of the military forces managed by the Politburo. In order to ensure the absolute leadership of the Communist Party over the armed forces, every level of party committee in the military forces implements the principles of democratic centralism, the divisions and higher levels establish political commissars and political organizations, and ensures that the branch organizations are in line. These systems melded the party organization with the military organization in order to achieve the party's leadership and administrative leadership. This is the key guarantee to the absolute leadership of the party over the military. Since late 1962 the Army as well as the Air Force and Navy are distributed among four military districts: Western Military District, Southern Military District, Northern Military District, and the Eastern Military District which also constitute four Joint Strategic Commands - West, South, North, and East. Previously from 1930 to 1961 the Army were divided into six military districts based upon major cities, and Inquilabstan's four fleets and one flotilla were organizations on par with the Military Districts. These six MDs were merged into the four new MDs, which now also incorporate the air force and naval forces. Inquilabstani People's Army The Inquilabstani People's Army (IPA) is the land based branch and the largest component of the Inquilabstani Armed Forces. The Premier of Inquilabstan is the Commander-in-Chief of the Army. The Chief of Army Staff (COAS), a Field Marshal, is a five star commander and commands the army. There is typically never more than one serving general at any given time in the Army. Its primary mission is to ensure the national security and defence of Inquilabstan from external aggression and threats, and maintaining peace and security within its borders. It also conducts humanitarian rescue operations during natural calamities and other disturbances. As a major component of national power, alongside the Navy and the Air Force, the roles of the IPA are as follows; Primary, preserve national interests and safeguard sovereignty, territorial integrity and unity of India against any external threats by deterrence or by waging war. Secondary, assist Government agencies to cope with ‘proxy war’ and other internal threats and provide aid to civil authority when requisitioned for the purpose." The current combat doctrine of the IPA is based on effectively utilising holding formations and strike formations. In the case of an attack, the holding formations would contain the enemy and strike formations would counter-attack to neutralise enemy forces. In the case of an Inquilabstani attack, the holding formations would pin enemy forces down whilst the strike formations attack at a point of Indian choosing. The IPA is large enough to devote several corps to the strike role. Upon its inception, the Inquilabstani Army inherited the Hocg Army's organizational structure which is still maintained in parts today. Therefore, like its predecessor, an Inquilabstani Infantry Regiment's responsibility is not exclusively to undertake field operations, but also to provide battalions and well trained personnel to the field formations, as such it is common to find battalions of the same regiment spread across several brigades, divisions, corps, commands, and even theaters. The army has a strength of about 1% of the population, and fields 37 divisions. In addition to this, there are an additional 9 divisions of the elite Socialist Revolutionary Guard (Red Guard). Its headquarters is located in the capital, Delhi and it is under the overall command of the Chief of Army Staff (COAS). Initially, the army's main objective was to defend the nation's frontiers. However, over the years, the army has also taken up the responsibility of providing internal security, especially in parts of the insurgent-hit former Hindustan. Below are the basic field formations of the IPA: *Division: Each Division is headed by General Officer Commanding (GOC) in the rank of Major General. It usually consists of 15,000 combat troops and 8,000 support elements. Currently, the IPA poseeses Air Assault Divisions, Airborne Infantry Divisions, Mechanized Infantry Divisions, Mountain/Light Infantry Divisions, Armoured Divisions and Artillery Divisions. Each Division composes of several Brigades. *Brigade: A Brigade generally consists of around 3,000 combat troops with supporting elements. An Infantry Brigade usually has 3 Infantry Battalions along with various Support Arms & Services. It is headed by a Brigadier, equivalent to a Brigadier General in some armies. In addition to the Brigades in various Army Divisions, the Indian Army also has 5 Independent Armoured Brigades, 15 Independent Artillery Brigades, 7 Independent Infantry Brigades, 1 Independent Parachute Brigade,3 Independent Air Defence Brigades, 4 Independent Engineer Brigades. These Independent Brigades operate directly under the Corps Commander. *Battalion: A Battalion is commanded by a Colonel and is the Infantry's main fighting unit. It consists of more than 900 combat personnel. *Company: Headed by the Major, a Company comprises 120 soldiers. *Platoon: An intermediate between a Company and Section, a Platoon is headed by a Lieutenant or depending on the availability of Commissioned Officers, a Junior Commissioned Officer, with the rank of a Warrant Officer. It has a total strength of about 32 troops. *Section: Smallest military outfit with a strength of 10 personnel. Commanded by a Non-commissioned officer of the rank of Sergeant Major. The Army Aviation Corps is the main body of the IPA for tactical air transport, reconnaissance, and medical evacuation, while IPAF helicopter assets are responsible for assisting the army troop transport and close air support. It operates around 170 helicopters. These are mainly IHW-17 type craft. The Directorate of Military Intelligence (DMI) is the Intelligence arm of the IPA. The MI (as it is commonly referred to) was constituted in 1936 and was initially created to check corruption in the Army's own ranks. With time, its role has evolved into cross border intelligence, intelligence sharing with friendly nations, infiltrating insurgent groups and counter-terrorism. Inquilabstani People's Navy The Inquilabstani People's Navy is the naval branch of the armed forces of Inquilabstan. The Premier serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the Navy. The Chief of Naval Staff (CNS), usually a four-star officer in the rank of admiral, commands the navy. The names of all in service ships and Naval Bases of the Navy are prefixed with the letters INS, designating Inquilabstani Naval Ship or Inquilabstani Navy Station. Though the primary objective of the navy is to secure national maritime borders, Inquilabstan also uses its navy to enhance its international relations through joint exercises, port visits and humanitarian missions, including disaster relief. The Inquilabstani Navy operates three Commands. Each Command is headed by a Flag Officer Commanding-in-Chief in the rank of Vice Admiral. Two of the three commands have a two-star commanded Fleet, the Eastern and Western Fleets, and each also has a Commodore Commanding Submarines. Southern Naval Command is home to Flag Officer Sea Training. The following are the objectives of the IPN *In conjunction with other armed forces of the union, act to deter or defeat any threats or aggression against the territory, people or maritime interests of Inquilabstan, both in war and peace; *Project influence in Inquilabstan's maritime area of interest, to further the nation’s political, economic and security objectives; *Ensure good order and stability in Inquilabstan's maritime zones of responsibility. *Provide maritime assistance (including disaster relief) in Inquilabstan's maritime neighbourhood. Shore establishments exist to support the mission of the fleet through the use of facilities on land. Among the commands of the shore establishment, as of December 2013, are the Naval Education and Training Command, the Naval Meteorology and Oceanography Command, the Space and Naval Warfare Systems Command, the Naval Facilities Engineering Command, the Naval Supply Systems Command, the Naval Air Systems Command, the Naval Sea Systems Command, the Bureau of Medicine and Surgery, the Bureau of Naval Personnel, the National Naval Academy, the Naval Safety Center, the Naval Strike and Air Warfare Center, and the Naval Observatory. Official Navy websites list the Office of the Chief of Naval Operations and the chief of naval operations as part of the shore establishment, but these two entities effectively sit superior to the other organizations, playing a coordinating role. The IPN presently has three aircraft carrier in active service, the INS Engels, INS Lenin, and INS Bose. A fourth carrier is planned for decommissioning after the induction of the first fully domestically built Nuclear Karachi class aircraft carrier. The IPN has 7 amphibious transport dock of the Kalpakam Class. Besides this, it also maintains a fleet of landing ship tanks. It is expected that four further LPD amphibious assault ships are to be constructed in the future. The navy currently operates 8 Shankaran and 10 Zindabad class guided-missile destroyers. The Azadi and Samajwadi class destroyers are being complimented by the next-generation Project 15A destroyers. Seven vessels are expected to be commissioned starting in 2013. In addition to destroyers, the navy operates several classes of frigates such as the Project 16 class and 12 Lal Salaam class frigates. Smaller littoral zone combatants in service are in the form of corvettes, of which, the IPN operates the K-12, K-14, Krasnaya and Hind classes corvettes. The next-generation Kamorta class of corvettes are currently under development with the first commissioning expected during late 2013. Replenishment tankers such as the Jai class tanker, the Sakthi and the new Dheep class fleet tankers help improve the navy's endurance at sea. The Dheep class tankers will be the mainstay of the replenishment fleet until the end of first half of the 21st century. The IPN operates a sizable fleet of Bose and Nehru class submarines and has started construction of six Basu class submarines. The new submarines feature air-independent propulsion and are expected to start joining the navy during the second half of 2015. The IPN Avation Wing deploys IAL-29, IHW-31, IAL-142, IAL-38, and IAL-28 aircraft. Inquilabstani People's Air Force The Inquilabstani People's Air Force (IPAF) is the air arm of the Revolutionary Armed Forces. Its primary responsibility is to secure Inquilabstani airspace and to conduct aerial warfare during a conflict. It was officially established on 8 October 1927 , with the defection of the entire 3rd Air Wing to the CPI loyal forces during the revolution. Since independence, the IPAF has been involved in three wars with neighboring Hindustan. Other major operations undertaken by the IPAF include Operation Yellow Dust – the annexation of Goa, Operation Lithium, and Operation Starlight. Apart from conflicts, the IPAF has been an active participant in TFL peacekeeping missions. Chief of the Air Staff with the rank of Air Chief Marshal is the Commander of the IPAF. He is assisted by six officers, all with the rank of Air Marshal: Vice Chief of the Air Staff, Deputy Chief of the Air Staff, Air Officer in Charge of Administration, Air Officer in Charge of Personnel, Air Officer in Charge of Maintenance, Director General of Inspection and Flight Safety. The Inquilabstani Air Force is divided into five operational and two functional commands. Each Command is headed by an Air Officer Commanding-in-Chief with the rank of Air Marshal. The purpose of an operational command is to conduct military operations using aircraft within its area of responsibility, whereas the responsibility of functional commands is to maintain combat readiness. Aside from the Training Command at Bangalore, the center for primary flight training is located at the Air Force Academy in Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh, followed by operational training at various other schools. Advanced officer training for command positions is also conducted at the Defence Services Staff College; specialised advanced flight training schools are located at Bidar, Karnataka, and Hakimpet, Andhra Pradesh (also the location for helicopter training). Technical schools are found at a number of other locations. *A Wing is a formation intermediate between a Command and a Squadron. It generally consists of two or three IAF Squadrons and Helicopter Units, along with Forward Base Support Units (FBSU). FBSUs do not have or host any Squadrons or Helicopter units but act as transit airbases for routine operations. In times of war, they can become fully fledged air bases playing host to various Squadrons. In all, about 47 Wings and 19 FBSUs make up the IPAF. Wings are typically commanded by a Group Captain. *Squadrons are the field units and formations attached to static locations. Thus, a Flying Squadron is a sub-unit of an air force station which carries out the primary task of the IPAF. All fighter squadrons are headed by a Commanding Officer with the rank of Wing Commander. Some Transport squadrons and Helicopter Units are headed by a Commanding Officer with the rank of Group Captain. *Flights are sub-divisions of Squadrons, commanded by a Squadron Leader. Within this formation structure, IAF has several service branches for day-to-day operations. Inventory *Multi-role Fighters/Strike Aircraft IAL-30, IAL-31, IAL-25. *Transport, AICW, and Tanker Aircraft IAL-78, IAL-76, IAL-32, IAL-72, IAL-43, IAL-50EI. *Trainer Aircraft IPT-32, IJT-16, IJT-36. *Helicopters IHW-17, IHW-35, IHW-26, IAL-D3. *UAVs IAL-IAIS, IAL-IAIH, DRDO-L Target Drones. *SAMs S-125, S-33, S-300, S-A2. People's Militia The People’s Militia is a paramilitary militia composed exclusively of civilian volunteers. Its creation is recognized as having marked the beginning of Inquilabstan's official embrace of the military doctrine of the War of All the People, which has remained in force since then. The Militia can serve as gendarmerie, disaster response body, perform civil defence roles, serve as a stay-behind guerrilla force in the event of foreign occupation, or serve as a reserve light infantry force. The militia is based on a Provincial scale, with district level units having great autonomy. The militia is equipped with surplus weaponry and equipment from the IPA. Members attend a weekly training session, and a weeklong annual session. It is organized on the pattern of the IPA, though it does not function in such a manner. Thus, many communes have independent sections, with districts having a mortar and HMG detachment of the Militia.